Clairebear
by Fighting for Words
Summary: AU. Two shot. Clairington.
1. Chapter 1:Derrick

Hey peoples!! I was just bored so I decided to write a Clarington two shot! Its from both Derrick and Claire's point of view BTW. Kay, R&R!!

** Clairebear**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep!_

That was my alarm going off. It was time to get up and get dressed for the big game today. My muscles hurt like hell from yesterday when the coach worked us hard at practice.

Last night I dreamt about her. Again. Why? Simple. Because I was obsessed with her. I was utterly speechless whenever I saw her yesterday. Her long, wispy, blonde hair was in pigtails, and she was wearing some sort of pink dress, with white leggings, and white flip flops. Even though Massie and the rest of her friends looked better, I still couldn't shift my gaze from her.

She was laughing, she was blushing, she was flirting. But it wasn't with me. No, it was with him. With Cam. Cam had liked her since the beginning, and he had already claimed her. But I can still watch her can't I? I can still wish that it was me that she was trying to impress. Right?

Aw damn I gotta get up already! Its really sunny and my eyes hurt like hell from staying up all night last night playing Halo at Josh's. The only reason I'm up right now is because I will get to see her at the game today. I keep thinking about her while I take a shower, and get dressed. And I keep thinking about her while I eat breakfast, and get picked up by Cam's brother, and being driven to the game, and practicing defending the goal.

Its game time. I'm only nervous because she will be watching me. But she will probably be too busy looking at Cam to even care what I do right? Oh crap here comes a fast ball. Yes! I blocked it! Why am I thinking like this during such a crucial time?! I need to check if she is in the stands watching. There she is. And she looks like a freaking angel. Damn. Her cheeks are rosy from the cold, and her hair is whipping around her face.

"Harrington look out!" Coach yells but I don't see it in time. BAM! Right smack in the jaw. Ouch! I'm being taken out of the game now. Well its official. I am a coward now. Lets just hope that she didn't see that. Aw who am I kidding?! She is staring right at me giggling with Massie. And now they are pointing at me. She is blushing! What were they talking about? I wonder.

**There is the first chapter of my two shot! Yay! Haha! Ok so R&R!! Its short i know, but live with it! haha! jk! :D**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	2. Chapter 2: Claire

** Clairebear**

"Whoo! Go Cam!" Me and Massie are yelling at the top of our lungs. Even though I really don't want to be. I don't even really like Cam. I know that he likes Massie and that Massie likes him. And he has made no effort to try to hide the fact that he likes her! I mean he flirts with her in front of my face! The only reason that I'm still going out with him, is because I don't have anyone else to go out with. I feel like a used piece of tissue! Cam is only going out with me to get to Massie. Its just a little to obvious when he asks me to bring Massie on our dates.

Well I might as well watch the game. Oh god. Derrick isn't watching the ball. He is too busy gazing at Massie I bet. Yup. I'm right. There he is staring up at Massie. And there he is getting hit in the face. Now he is being escorted from the field. He is looking up at Massie again. "Isn't Cam so hot? Look at him dribbling the ball!" Massie whispers in my ear. I blush. "Yeah, he looks... um... great." Massie has now turned over to Alicia to talk about the new Ralph Lauren line. Derrick is still looking at Massie. God! Can't he see that she is just using him?! You know we are both similar in that aspect. We are both being used by our boy/girlfriends. Its kind of sad actually how Derrick keeps staring at her with lust, when she is really only staring at Cam. The game is over. And we lost.

There is an after party at Alicia's house, so the whole soccer team, and the PC will be going to the pool party. Massie is letting me borrow one of her expensive pink Emilio Pucci bikinis. We are now jumping in Massie's Range Rover and driving to Alicia's. "So Claire, are you and Cam gonna hang together at the party?" Dylan asks me casually. "Probably not." I respond. Massie and Dylan exchange a glance. "Why?" Massie asks curiously. "Well I'm thinking about breaking up with him." Everyone gasps, and I swear I can see a twinkle in Massie's eye. "Why?!" Alicia says taken aback. "Well I think that he is using me and that he really likes someone else." I say shooting Massie a knowing glance. "Yeah, I think that I'm gonna end it with Derrick too. I mean he is totally annoying. All he ever does is like stare at us." Kristen pats me on the back. "Well whatever your reasons are, I'm sure they are good. I totally support you Claire." Massie scoots closer to me. "Totally. Me too." Alicia and Dylan both say the same thing and they all give me a hug. I can practically feel Massie's excitement right now. But I'm not mad. She and Cam both deserve each other.

We're at the party, and I'm wearing the pink bikini, and I'm ready to find Cam. The PC told me to do it with confidence, but not too confident. There he is talking the Derrick and Josh. "Hey Cam can I talk to you?" I say, trying to ignore the fact that he is staring at Massie. "Anything that you have to say to me you can say in front of my friends Claire. "He says finally noticing me. I sigh. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Cam, I feel like you are distracted all the time by something or someone all the time." Derrick looks at me and just stares, Cam nods his head as if he is actually listening, and Josh runs off to find Alicia. "So what are you trying to say?" He says after I don't talk for a while. "I'm trying to say that I think we should go our separate ways." I say exasperated. Cam looks at me one more time before saying, "Thats cool with me. I was actually just about to end it too. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go talk to someone." Cam winks at Massie who giggles, and the two of them sit down and flirt together.

Now its just me and Derrick. "But Massie is mine..." Derrick say as Cam and Massie hold hands. I roll my eyes. "Consider yourselves broken up." Derrick looks at me surprised. "Hey don't mind him, he is just a confused 13-year-old kid." Derrick says to me. I laugh. "Oh and what does that make you?" Derrick smiles. "I don't know, a 13-year-old boy who knows what he wants." I stare at him. He is now so close to me, I can feel his warm breath. "And what is it that you want?" I ask. Derrick leans forward. "You." I'm so surprised when Derrick kisses me, that I don't know if I should pull away or kiss him back. So I kiss him back. And it was one of the smartest things I ever did.

_The End_

**:D R&R!!**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	3. Chapter 3: Important Author's Note

**IMPORTANT!**

**My darlings I have big news! I have written a one-shot sequel to 'Nobody But You'! It is from both Massie and Derrick's POV, but it tells what happened to everyone after the story ended. It mainly focuses on Massie and Derrick. I just posted it last night, and I am really excited for you all to read it! Also, ' Life's Little Gifts' is the FINAL INSTALLMENT of 'Nobody But You' slash ' The More I Hate You The More I Love You'. It goes through important milestones in Massie and Derrick's lives. I was crying when I wrote it... :( And one last thing. I would like to thank all of you who have read, and supported me and my stories. I have decided to retire from Clique fanfiction for now. I will still read some stories and I am still open to talk about the Clique, but I don't see me writing another story in the near future. But I might surprise you all with little one-shots maybe... :) **

**I love you all!**

**Don't forget to review the new one-shot! **

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


End file.
